Drunken Troubles
by 100thAngel
Summary: I had one of those "What if" moments and this just wrote itself. So… What if Adair was actually the one pulling the strings behind the curtain? The Vice-Captain of the Sun Knight can't be all that innocent right?


Title: Drunken Troubles

Author: 100thAngel

Pairing: None

Rating: K+ (maybe T because of the influence of alcohol)

Warnings: Knight-Captain Sun.

Disclaimer: I really wished I could own LSK but unfortunately, I do not.

Date of publication: 11/13/13

It was one of those nights in which the Sun Knight Platoon would sneak out of the Holy Temple to go drinking in Leaf Bud Tavern. What was surprising though was that Adair wasn't among them.

Usually they would always invite their Vice-Captain in case they ever ran into a situation involving the Sun Knight. In the past, they would always rely on Adair to translate their orders, track down the target they would need to take revenge on for their Captain, and slyly decrease their punishment when they did something wrong.

However, tonight Adair was busy correcting documents and their Captain was in Knight-Captain Ice's room eating freshly baked blueberry pie… erm, I mean, praying to the God of Light for the bountiful harvest of blueberries this season!

Anyway, the squad holed themselves up in one of the private rooms like always so that they could discuss (read: gossip) about their fellow knights.

It was well into the evening, with the table stocked with wine and beef when a particular question was ask by Ed. This question had been bothering him for quite a while and now, while everyone was filled with alcohol, it seemed like the perfect time to ask. He set down his fork and enquired with a troubled voice, "Do you ever get the feeling that Adair can manipulate Knight-Captain Sun?"

This thought made more than half the men freeze. They were silent until one of them spoke up, "Maybe Adair's actually the one in control. You know, like a shadow king."

This was quickly countered by another, "I can't imagine Adair controlling Knight-Captain Sun. He's not that malicious, at least not more than Captain. But I can see him worming his way into people's hearts and using an innocent façade to get what he wants.

"So you're saying Adair really can manipulate Captain."

"Well, hasn't he already?"

"Yeah! Remember when Adair betrayed us to go watch Captain, Elijah, and the Son of the God of War battle for the Princess."

"That was so cruel! Adair's too sly."

"I… I guess Adair really is a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Exactly!" Ed proclaimed, "That's why we definitely cannot anger him. He can probably hold a grudge as long as Captain."

"No one can hold a grudge as long as Captain…"

"True…"

"But still! We should suck up to both Knight-Captain Sun and Adair to save ourselves from future calamity!"

"Yeah!

"That's right! That's right!"

"I think we already suck up to both quick a bit though…"

"Shut up and drink!"

The men stopped their discussion to clink their bottles together as if coming to some great resolution. They chatted for a bit until a new conversation was brought forth to debate.

"Is it possible that Adair doesn't understand Captain's praises to the God of Light at all and is actually the one who plans everything behind the scenes?"

"Impossible. Captain would surely catch on to that and punish him."

"Nonsense! Captain would never punish Adair directly! If Adair wasn't around then who else would he be able to boss around in broad daylight?"

"Well, there's us-"

"Captain doesn't care about us- Ah! Well Adair says he does but… he only bosses us around when there are no eye witnesses."

"He definitely cares! Remember whenever we get imprisoned in the confinement chamber, he always brings us water and bread and bandages when we're hurt."

"Yeah but… If Captain really cared, then he would let the clerics heal us before locking us away."

"Maybe it's like tough parenting? Maybe Captain's trying to teach us to rely on ourselves and practice our Holy Light more."

"When you put it like that it makes sense."

"Hey! Hey! Weren't we talking about Adair? Why are we suddenly talking about Captain? If he somehow hears us we'll definitely get in trouble!"

"So talking about Adair possibly being an evil manipulating baby-faced tapeworm won't get us in a load of trouble if they can somehow hear us all the way from the Holy Temple?"

"…"

The whole squad lapsed into another round of silence. By then most of the meat was gone and the wine bottles were as good as empty. Some knights picked at their food in disinterest as they pondered the very true fact. _Adair would most definitely manipulate Captain into throwing us in jail!_

"Grr! How dare those bastards think I'd be so easily manipulated?"

"Captain please! We shouldn't be eavesdropping like this!"

Currently the Sun Knight and his Vice-Captain were sitting on the roof of Leaf Bud Tavern, wearing conspicuous cloaks while the former peeked through a tiny hole in the shingle, previously created for nights of spying such as this. (Even though there was no need to because he couldn't even see with his eyes.)

"Shut up! I'm definitely going to punish them later!"

Adair made a pitiful face, wishing he really could influence the other into giving a lesser punishment.

"You know, maybe Adair isn't all that great. Maybe he just pretends to look good in front of Captain to save face. He probably doesn't even care about Captain; he just wants the perks of being favored." The sentence wafted up to their ears through the crack. Luckily the person's identity was indiscernible due to the alcohol messing with the frequency of his voice.

Adair blinked, "… Captain! Please let me help you punish them. Just sending them to the confinement chambers to reflect isn't good enough anymore! They should be pushed off a cliff and into a Land of Darkness with no swords at the very least!"

"Adair! That's brilliant! No wonder you're my number two- No! Number one tapeworm!" Sun shot his most radiant smile at his most dearly beloved parasite.

❅_END_❅

I look forward to hearing what think, thx for reading! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
